Needing to be saved
by drinkwithmebarricadeboys
Summary: My best friend Niall saved me from committing suicide. Based on a real story. WARNING: self-harming


_**Needing to be saved**_

My time in high school had sucked, more than for most people. Everyone there seemed to hate me, over nothing. Things got better when Niall came to school, though. He was the only one that liked me and cared for me the way I was. The only problem was, he was a year higher than me.

Once, in junior year, I had to read a poem in English class. I chose '_to Santa Claus and little sisters_'.

'_Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines__  
__he wrote a poem__  
__And he called it 'Chops'__  
__because that was the name of his dog__  
__And that's what it was all about__  
__And his teacher gave him an A__  
__and a gold star__  
__And his mother hung it on the kitchen door__  
__and read it to his aunts__  
__That was the year Father Tracy__  
__took all the kids to the zoo__  
__And he let them sing on the bus__  
__And his little sister was born__  
__with tiny toenails and no hair__  
__And his mother and father kissed a lot__  
__And the girl around the corner sent him a __  
__Valentine signed with a row of X's__  
__and he had to ask his father what the X's meant__  
__And his father always tucked him in bed at night __  
__And was always there to do it.___

_Once on a piece of white paper with blue lines__  
__he wrote a poem__  
__And he called it 'Autumn'__  
__because that was the name of the season__  
__And that's what it was all about__  
__And his teacher gave him an A__  
__and asked him to write more clearly__  
__And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door__  
__because of its new paint__  
__And the kids told him__  
__that Father Tracy smoked cigars__  
__And left butts on the pews__  
__And sometimes they would burn holes__  
__That was the year his sister got glasses__  
__with thick lenses and black frames__  
__And the girl around the corner laughed__  
__when he asked her to go see Santa Claus__  
__And the kids told him why__  
__his mother and father kissed a lot__  
__And his father never tucked him in bed at night__  
__And his father got mad__  
__when he cried for him to do it.___

_Once on a paper torn from his notebook__  
__he wrote a poem__  
__And he called it 'Innocence: A Question'__  
__because that was the question about his girl__  
__And that's what it was all about__  
__And his professor gave him an A__  
__and a strange steady look__  
__And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door__  
__because he never showed her__  
__That was the year Father Tracy died__  
__And he forgot how the end__  
__of the Apostle's Creed went__  
__And he caught his sister__  
__making out on the back porch__  
__And his mother and father never kissed__  
__or even talked__  
__And the girl around the corner__  
__wore too much makeup__  
__That made him cough when he kissed her__  
__but he kissed her anyway__  
__because that was the thing to do__  
__And at 3am he tucked himself into bed__  
__his father snoring soundly.___

_That's why on the back of a brown paper bag__  
__he tried another poem__  
__And he called it 'Absolutely Nothing' __  
__Because that's what it was really all about__  
__And he gave himself an A__  
__and a slash on each damned wrist__  
__And he hung it on the bathroom door__  
__because this time he didn't think__  
__he could reach the kitchen. '_

It left the whole class silent. Then the one girl that had tormented me since freshmen year thought it funny to push my sleeves up and show everyone my scars. Everyone laughed, and I just cried until she let go of me. Then I ran. I bumped into Niall one my way out.

'Anne, what's wrong?' He asked but I just kept on running so he followed me. I was planning on going somewhere peaceful to end it all. I was almost on my bike when Niall caught up with me.

As if he could read my mind he said:

'Don't do it, please. They're not worth it. You're beautiful a-.'

'No I'm not! I'm ugly and dumb and can't do anything righ-.'

'Stop! You are beautiful and smart and I-, I-, I love you!'

When he pulled me into a hug, my legs failed me. He supported me while I let it all out. When I stopped crying about an hour later he kissed me and I kissed him back. We got together and he fixed me, and he said I fixed him, but he didn't need fixing, everything was perfect.

**A/N: Please do not post any hate on this story! It is my real story, apart from the Niall thing and my name. so please be nice, I really needed to get this out without it being completely personal.**


End file.
